Five days of Bella
by Jennifer Lynn08
Summary: Older fanfic...Based in New Moon...What if Edward had come back before Alice saw Bella Jump? rated T. this is by my friend Emmalie, so give her a chance, she's an amazing writer chapter 7 up
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: this is a story by my friend Emmalie, its really good, so read it and give it a chance. She really like reviews and they make her update faster, so just review and I'll make sure she gets 'em. Read and enjoy **

**Chapter 1**

Storm cooled air blew through the cab of the truck.

A sudden chill pulled me out of my thought as I saw Jake slowly pull his hand back. "Jake" I started to say but he interrupted.

"I should probably go back now bells," he said with a grim look on his face. When he saw my expression he quickly clarified, "the pack will need me soon."

I slowly started to climb out of the truck and headed for the front door when he caught my hand. For a second he looked deeply into my eyes as if he was hypnotized and he couldn't look away.

"Sleep tight Bella," he said with an impish grin on his face. "I won't let the vampire bugs bite".

Wow did he really just say that? That sounded so cheesy and yet I felt a sudden calm fall over me as if jasper-I winced as I thought about the cull...them- as if his brother were here.

I tried to look around as if to see where this feeling was coming from, and then it hit me.

Jake.

He was the reason I felt so calm, his cheesy words were reassuring and I felt safe knowing he would be protecting me.

"Thanks Jake, you too. Try to get some sleep, ok?"

"Yes mother," he muttered. Ouch! That hurt. "Sorry," he said seeing my expression, "I know you worry about me...as a friend," the look of sadness deep in his brown eyes. "Night Bella," he called over his shoulder as he ran to the woods. I could hear a faint ripping sound. He must have forgotten to take off his shirt as he morphed again.

And then I saw his face again in my mind. I saw the sadness in his expression, and it was something he didn't want me to see. I did, however, see it and it hurt me to. I didn't want to do this to Jake but I wasn't ready for this, ready for him.

I reached up under the eve for the key and unlocked the door. How curious...I could have swore I put it more to the right, almost in the corner, when I left this morning

I quickly discarded that as I stepped inside and closed the door. I locked the bottom and with a thud the deadbolt was locked too. The loud click of the door brought me back to my earlier thoughts. I wasn't ready, not enough time had passed for the hole in my chest that was created by him, to heal.

Or had it?

Did I love Jake? Or was he a dietary supplement for the feelings inside of me that were taken by Edward? I grimaced at the thought of his name. I would never be able to love Jake the way I had loved him. Jacob knew that and he was ok with that. Ah, poor Jake he deserves much more than me! NO! I don't really believe that! Yes! Yes, I did believe that he deserves someone who can truly love him. But I don't want to believe it is true. He keeps the little bit of "sea" that is left to this empty shell. He is a drug to which I am addicted. Or is it love?

The sound of the cruiser pulling upon the driveway took me away from my own complicated bubble of a mind. Poor Charlie! I sincerely want to comfort him for the loss of his beloved friend. However, with the emotional state I am in right now I wouldn't be much of a talker.

I walked as fast as I could down the hallway where I had been standing all this time, and to the kitchen where I scribbled a note for Charlie. It explained that I was tired and dinner was in the fridge. When I looked up I saw Charlie standing in the kitchen doorway looking at me. He was on the verge of crying.

"Oh dad! I am so sorry about Harry!" Well there goes the note idea.

"He wasn't that old, Bella. He was only a little older than me! And his kids!" he trailed off shaking his head. I helped him to a chair, and he glanced over at the note on the table, now forgotten as I searched in the fridge. He silently read it to himself and looked lovingly at me.

"Oh Bella! I am so sorry, please, I'll be ok. Go get some rest you do look tired." well nearly drowning does that to you.

"But dad are you sure you will be ok? I can stay down here for a while, maybe fix you some..."

"Bella, please. I am a grown man, I will be ok."

"But," I persisted, a little happy I didn't have to try and comfort him any further.

"Night Bells!" I walked off to my bed room secretly happy to have my alone time. I decided to wait until morning to take my shower since I really was beginning to feel tired. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I took my hair out of it s pony tail and changed into some sweat pants and a tank top. I didn't really pay attention to the sweat pants...who was I trying to impress?

I clumsily climbed into bed. Sleep was evading my mind. I tried to block it out, angry that I didn't take my shower now. It would have helped postpone sleeping and therefore the nightmares.

And then I slowly started to drift into a light sleep...

Beep! Beep! Beep! Will I ever get used to the sound of and alarm clock? And then I remembered something. I had slept all night without a single nightmare. Could that be right? No, something must be wrong or I just couldn't remember the dreams. I yawned. Oh well time to get ready for school.

I sighed at the thought of school as I climbed up out of bed, I grabbed my bag for the bathroom and an outfit. Nothing special, just a pair of jeans and a pink south park shirt. I loved the show but I didn't like the effect it had on Jake's vocabulary.

I took a shower, rather fast, but took time to make sure my hair smelled extremely of strawberries, I dried off, got dressed, and tangled through my hair along with the rest of my daily routine. As I carefully made my way downstairs, I noted that Charlie wasn't home. I got some breakfast, deciding on captain crunch because I haven't eaten cocopuffs since he left. I glanced at the clock to see that I had enough time to just make it to school. I made my way outside and into my truck, when I got the school I noticed that there were only a few cars in the parking lot..."how strange" I thought out loud.

Just then there was a sound of someone tapping. A click, click, click as if someone were throwing pebbles. I locked to my left to see the face of my angel pulled up into my favorite crooked smile. He was staring at my truck screaming something, I rolled down my window as far as I could when I caught on to what he was saying.

"Bella? Bella, what are you doing here?" his expression turned angry. "It's spring break, you should be at home sleeping, protected, Bella. Can't you see it's not safe? She is coming for you!

I gasped sitting up in bed. As far as nightmares go, I have had far worse. No signs of depression showed from him being in my dream. No little tugs at the hole in my chest. I laid back down, and started to drift to sleep again when I started falling. I felt like I had when I had jumped off the cliff in la push, but there was no safety under me, nowhere to go.

I started to scream, something that would cause help to come but I stopped myself before a sound had come out of my mouth. Who would I scream for? My angels beautiful hallucinogenic voice? Or Jake my dear friend, whom I may want to be more than friends with? There was a feeling of being pulled in two directions, as though your limbs would rip off to divide you in half. So I simply screamed, "NO!" as I was falling.

I woke up with a start. I hate it when I have that dream. I hated this one even more because I wanted me to choose between him and Jacob. I didn't like that feeling even knowing I would never have to choose between the two. Jake was here, and he was not. Jake was my savior.

And then I heard the gentile tap tap tap. As if a nail tapping...something metallic, or was it glass?

It must have been what woke me in the first place.

I slowly got up to see who it was, knowing that if it was Victoria, it would do me no good to pretend I wasn't here. Her vampire abilities would tell her if I was here or not. "It's probably just Jake!" I mumbled and continued to repeat it in my mind. Trying to convince yourself isn't easy. I am not that gullible!

Its just Jake.

Just Jake.

Just Jacob, your best werewolf friend from La Push come to check on you.

And then I saw a face staring at me through the window. A face that sent chills up my spine. A face that was so beautiful it could only belong to a vampire.

**you review and you'll get a chapter tomorrow. i promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

And then I saw a face staring at me through the window. A face that sent chills up my spine. A face that was so beautiful it could only belong to a vampire.

A face that brought confusion to my mind. One that I thought had left along time ago.

"Bella," he said as though it was the first and the last time those words would come out of his angelic lips.

The vampire-my vampire- was watching me through the window. He had a shocked expression on his beautiful face as if he expected me to not be here, in my own house. He was perched on a tree branch, just a few feet away from me, his once shocked expression was turned to despair as he stared at me.

Why was he here? Why had Jasper come? (no I am joking please don't kill me.)

Why was Edward crouching on a tree branch, a few feet away from me? There must be something wrong maybe Alice had a vison, or maybe he had forgotten to rip the hole in my chest a little bigger. The hope that he changed his mind, or that he passably loved me, quickly turned to hatred.

I still loved Edward, and I always will, no matter what happens. But he and I were going to have a long talk before he starts asking me for anything. Not even help on his Literature homework that he clearly doesn't need.

He left me here to die, with Victoria coming after me and no protection. I didn't understand what exactly he was doing here. Maybe he forgot the keys to some other stupid shiny car he owned, and was trying to retrieve them. But I highly doubt that- he would never forget anything, he's too perfect-and he would be much quieter, and there would be no need to wake me up.

I walked the rest of the way to the window and opened it for him. As I did I softly gasped out his name. "Edward," I was too excited to see him, and that was bad. I didn't want him to know how very much I had been longing to see him. Or that he would rip another hole in my torso when he left again.

"I, I...Bella", he repeated my name again.

"It really seems like you never existed", my words were practically drenched in sarcasm. Why was I being so mean to my love? Because said a little voice in my head, that I had no idea even existed, he will leave you again, and you will turn into zombie bella, who will terrorize all the unsuspecting townsfolk.

Edward just stared at me in amazement- whether it was at my words, or my internal war with some evil hatred-filled part of my mind- I don't know. "Can we please talk? I just need...you. I need you Bella, and I don't want to exist much longer without you. I didn't want to just enter your house not knowing if I am still welcome."

"Im kinda in the middle of sleeping..." and scary nightmares, and dreams of you...

"Well, not now. I mean I am so sorry to interrupt you. Maybe later though? Sometime when your not so..." he looked me up and down, a small smile playing on his lips. "So, wearing sweat pants." I felt my cheeks suddenly start to get warmer. How did he have this effect on me?

The wind softly blew, moving a small piece of plastic across the floor. I eyed it trying to take my attention off of him, when I looked up he was gone.

I closed the window and I stumbled my way back in to bed. Although I wasn't ready to sleep. I needed the blankets for warmth against the outside air along with the shock I was going into. I had survived by making myself numb the last time he left. And then I slowly started to make my way back into a human form with the help of Jake.

Jacob wasn't exactly my love, but I definitely preferred him over the rest of the boys in town. Wharewolf or not. He had taken his time to collect the little pieces of me that were left in this small town, and now Edward shows up, and does what took Jake months to do, in seconds.

He made me feel complete, but there was a sharp memory of the hole in my chest getting ready to appear...now. I crossed my arms over my chest to hold myself together. How did I know he would come back to talk? Maybe he decided this was a bad idea after all? He didn't love me any more, he told me that when he left me in the woods.

Did he decide to just eat me? I was no longer important to him. I was a good smelling human who was just sitting here smelling better as the days went on. Maybe he had a plan...

And everything stopped. I had felt so numb for so long, and in the past 2 minutes I have felt a new emotion every 20 seconds. How did this happen? How had he done this to me? Make me feel like no one else had, and made me -Bella- me. And then, just then, I Isabella Marie Swan had an epiphany.

He could do this to me because he was Edward Cullen, my brand of heroin.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_Uhh, Hello! This is Emmalie, the author of this Fanfiction. My friend how.hiareyou has gladly posted this on her profile for me. The whole Fanfiction phenomenon kinda scares me, if I am being perfectly honest. When I originally started this Fanfiction after the release of New Moon, I always planed on posting it on . I tried once, got overwhelmed, and quit since I couldn't figure out a way to post it. How.hiareyou convinced me to start writing it again, and here we are. She has informed me of all the wonderful things you have been saying about my writings, and of all the hits and notices. THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH! This means many things for me. Even though this is a little old, and some of the spelling may be off, I hope you all enjoy my story._

**CHAPTER 3**

I don't know how long I had lay there. All I remember was the sun shining on my face from the window; the warmth felt good on my eyes. My mind scrambled as I tried to recover what happened last night. I remember my angel staring at me threw the window, and the way his face still made my heart melt. There was school, was it really spring break?

Then suddenly I could recall exactly what had happened. It was a dream. Except for the part where he came back, and would have swept me off of my feet if I hadn't kept myself grounded.

My eyes burned as I tried to open them. I felt a soft breeze and decide it would be best to find out where it was coming from. My brain told my eyes to open but they didn't. I wasn't willing to get up yet. That would mean it was time to talk to Edward. The faster we talk, the faster the pain would come when he left.

As my eyes flittered open I looked around the room. The window was ajar, and a faint breeze was playing with the curtains around it. It had been closed last night, which I was sure of. Then I heard a buzzing sound coming from my right night stand. I turned to inspect it when I saw a pink white chocolat cell phone vibrating on the wood.

It startled me. Someone had left this here for me to answer. It was probably Edward when you added in the fact it was on vibrate so it wouldn't disturb my sleep. I didn't answer it, afraid of whom it could be. Scared it would be Edward. I ignored the phone and it eventually stopped. I opened it and found it was already personalized.

The screen said Bella's on it and the music was all my favorite...from before he left. Numbers were already personalized in it too. I read down the list and was surprised at some of the numbers. Alice, Carlisle, Charlie, Edward (of course), Emmett, Esme, Jasper, Mom, and Rosealie (why?).

To my surprise it was Alice who had called me, not Edward.

I called her back and when she answered, she squealed. "Bella!" wow she is way too happy. "You called, Oh MY GOD! I am soo excited to hear from you, we are going to have so much fun! I am sorry for leaving you but Edward practically dragged us away. Not that Rosea..."

"Alice,"I cut her off. Alice saying "we're going to have fun" usually involves some type of shopping. "How did I get this phone, and why do I have it?"

"Oh yeah," here it comes, "I'm supposed to tell you," oh no he left didn't he! "Edward wants to talk, but doesn't want to freak you out, and so you just tell me when you're ready, and I'll let him know for you."

"Wow," that's not what I expected.

"Yeah he is such a romantic..." she trailed off mumbling to her self. A romantic! Yeah right he left me here to die from either Victoria or a broken heart. You can take your pick I was only sticking it out for Charlie.

"Alice what is he going to do? He told me he didn't love me any more! What does he want from me, Alice, what is going on?"

"Umm..." she was hesitating, "like I said, he wants to talk so call me when your ready 'k? Bye Bella!" and then she hung up on me. This is probably big. Alice usually ends conversations quickly when she's trying not to give out information.

It shocked me, how much I had remembered about Alice, about the family that was once mine. I decided to take a shower to help me relax, and to go get clean. I looked awful and I felt it too.

I searched around in my drawers for something other than my pink south park tee shirt. The only other thing was a forest green shirt that said "no one cares about your blog" in pink writing on it. True enough, but I decided to humor my dream and grabbed some dark blue jeans along with my pink shirt.

I ran to the bathroom a little giddy about the days events. I jumped in the shower- freaked out because I forgot to take my socks off, grabbed them and flung them at the sink- and then stood while the steamy water ran over me.

I must have stood like that for a good ten minutes before I reluctantly started to wash myself. I climbed out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed taking time to check my appearance. Something I haven't done in months. I watched each step as I made my way downstairs, for some reason I was very hungry and started to eat a little of everything. I pored myself a glass of juice, ate a slice of cheese, and shoved an Oreo in my mouth. I was just cramming a piece of half toasted bread in my mouth when there was a knock on the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

I suddenly stopped. I hadn't called Alice yet! I was too frozen to finish chewing, as I mechanically walked over by the front door. I slowly opened it and choked on my food when I saw who it was. "Jake!"

"Hey bells!" he seemed very excited to see me. I could feel the heat radiating off of him 3 feet away. "You wanna go to Sam and Emily's? Embry's been wanting to hang out..."

"Umm sure." Edward was on my mind, but I had to tell Jake about him being back, before he saw Edward himself. He would get to angry. "I just need to grab my bag off of my rocking chair and then we can go."

"How about this, you go finish eating, and I'll get your bag. It will be much safer." Before I could answer, he was dashing up the stairs, and in the direction of my room. I sighed giving in to him. I headed to the kitchen as he came dashing down, a horrified look on his face. If he was Charlie he would have been beat red. He had my bag over his shoulder-it complimented him nicely- and my newly acquired cell phone in his hand. "Was she here? This reeks of vampire! Is this from Victoria? Where did this come from and what aren't you telling me??"

"Its, its, from Edward," I said cowering against the wall, far away from his tall angry frame.

"That filthy blood sucker! He tried to contact you?" his arms were shaking violently. "After all that he did to you? Don't you care about that bella? He left you here to die! He is going to pay for showing his face around this town again."

"Jake! He didn't do anything wrong!" I was defending him because I couldn't let anything happen to that god-like dream of a vampire! "Now I am going to talk to him and you are going to calm down!" I commanded him, eyeing his now completely shaking body.

"Your sticking up for him? What the fu..."

"Jacob black, you will not use that language in this house!" He stared back at me, an expression of rebellion on his dark face. "ck", he just had to do that didn't he? I felt my face starting to get red with anger. "I don't care, he can take care of you now. I am going to warn the pack. We can only protect the reservation now. Bye." and then he was out of the kitchen. With a quiet click, the front door shut. Dang those boys with their super human powers!

I had just realized he had my bag and my phone when I heard another soft nock at the door. I sauntered over to it, opening it lazily. Just who I had expected! I grabbed my stuff angrily and muttered a thanks glaring at him. All he said I reply was, "Well this is embarrassing!" Then he flung himself into the forest.

Now that Jake knew about my dream-like visitor, I could safely call Alice. I scrolled through the contact list and hit call when I got to her name. I started breathing in and out deeply to settle the butterflies in my stomach. "Hey Bella! You ready? Ok I will tell him!" She hadn't even let me answer he questions. "He wants to go somewhere to talk. Are you ok with that?"

"Ye..." I started to say but she cut me off with another squeal.

I could hear her scream, "Edward! She said yeeessss!" he could probably hear our whole conversation anyway, let alone Alice's thoughts. "He'll be there in a few minutes. Bye bella have fun!" Ha, fun.

I snatched some headphones off of my dresser and started to shift though the music on my phone to pass the time. It was done, I had called, and there was no turning back now. In just a few minutes I will be in his perfect shiny car, inhaling his delicious sent. After about five minutes and one long song, I saw a black car pull up in the drive way. I jumped off of the couch and nervously opened the door.

He was standing in front of me, a grin and hope playing on his face, looking all like ...Edward. (And yes, I used Edward as an adjective.) "Shall we?" I asked. I didn't want the neighbors to see if I suddenly had a mental breakdown. He smiled his heart breaking smile, but it didn't reach his eyes, that means something was troubling him. I was suddenly very aware of him as he reached around me to close the door. Of course, he was such a gentleman.

"After you my lady," he said faking a cheesy British accent. He motioned to the midnight black car. At first glance I thought it was Carlisle's Mercedes, but then I realized it was very different. It was sleek and low to the ground, looking like it belonged in a magazine rather than in my disgraceful driveway.

"Umm where is the volvo and what is this?" It looked like it cost a lot!

"Well, this is one of my other cars." he looked lovingly at it. "An Aston Martin, the V12 Vanquish." he looked down at me and smiled at my expression. What is an Aston Martin? "It is a very, very, fast, expensive car. And Rosalie is attacking the Volvo right now."  
"Oh," now that is all cleared up! I will never understand cars...or Rosalie. We were already sitting in the car, "So where exactly are you to going to explain why you left?"

With those few words his face turned to display the excruciating pain he was in. "Well, umm..." he started shakily. I have never seen him like that before. "The beach," he managed to choke out. Is it possible for the great Edward Cullen to feel like that?

"Your not allowed to La Push" I reminded him.

"Were not going to La Push," he said, offering me a weak smile I saw right through.

"Kay?" I casually glanced at the speedometer and nearly choked on air when I saw how fast we were going. The needle was inching up to the 200 mark.  
"Now I am not one to curse, but slow the hell down!" I scared him for a moment, he didnt expect my little outburst. Good, his driving scared me.

"Bella, its no big deal, settle down, I can go faster in this car. Wanna see?"

"No!" I thought I was going to have a stroke. He merely chuckled as the needle made its way back down, not far, but he had slowed.

"Only for you." He muttered very lowly, it was a miracle I had even heard him. We had only been driving for ten minutes, and I had just seen Port Angeles flash by my window.

I hadn't been paying attention before, but now I could hear soft music playing in the car.

_Come up to meet you, tell you Im sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh lets go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a silence apart_

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh its such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said that it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start

I recognized it as the scientist by cold play. I had listened to it a lot when I had been 15. It was a very sad, depressing song, about how much he loved this girl and wanted her back. At least that was my perception of the song. Maybe he really did love me. Maybe he had a reason.  
"Edward?"

"Yes love? Umm," he got embarrassed and probably would have blushed if he was able to. I did for him. "Sorry, it just seemed so natural. Bella?"

"We really need to talk but before we do. Is this really how you feel?" I gestured to the radio. "Does this song explain how you truly feel?" When I asked him he looked away so I couldn't see his beautiful expression.

**Sorry about not posting, so you get two chapters instead on just one... much love :) next one tomorro**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delayedness of the chapter. I've been working for the past week straight. Not one day off. And I've been chilling with my friends.. well one in particular. :blush: **

**And here's emmalie's new chapter. Read and review**

**Chapter 5**

I saw that his face had lit up at my words, when he slowly turned back to me. "I truly do, from the bottom of my heart, Bella." he smiled my smile. "I am so glad that you see, and I will never leave you again." his words were making me start to feel warm around my eyes. I changed the subject to get away from his beautiful words.

"What beach are we going to exactly?" I said trying to distract him.

"Well, I have been thinking and the beach is a place to have good memories, right?" I just nodded stupidly. "Well, I don't want to make it a place for bad memories. I want it to be a good place for you, and I don't think that talking there will bring back exactly good memories. Can we talk in the car; I think it would be better that way." I just nodded my head again, barely feeling it. "Firstly," he started before I could even think to talk, "I just want to know if you had moved on like I had originally intended. That would only be fair, I just want to know if did. If you have I will leave and never bother you again."

"No," the words came out of my mouth unconsciously. What would happen to me and Jacob? I loved Jake, but did I love him like a brother? I certainly didn't feel the same way about Jake as I had felt, and still feel, about Edward.

"Really?" he asked astounded at my answer, and then wrinkled his perfect nose in frustration, he looked so beautiful... "You smell awful Bella. Like a dog- a wharewolf. I was so sure that you were dating that kid."

"I smell?" oh he was really being romantic...I'll have to tell Alice about this... "That kid, Edward" I started, matching his tone, "saved me after you left, he collected the little pieces of me that were still alive and made me as close to normal as anyone had, after you left. He helped me Edward, do you think every human decides to just jump up and be as happy as Alice? Especially after their one and only true love leaves them? It doesn't work like that." I snapped. I tried to throw "after you left" in there as much as I could. He instantly got very quiet-even for a vampire. "Why Edward?" I started off on him again, "why did you leave me?" my demand quickly turned into a plead.

"Bella..." he sighed. Pain filling his eyes, "I left because I thought it would be better for you. I am no good for you Bella, I was going to hell, and I was bringing you with me. I lied, I love you still, I loved you then, and I will always love you. I thought I was doing the right thing for you. I didn't care what would happen to me. I thought you would get over it and I would just fall into depression. Obviously that didn't happen, and the both of us couldn't stand being away from each other. There were times I couldn't even hunt…not that I exactly wanted to. The only thing that helped to ease the burn was knowing that you were safe, and happy."

I was touched by his speech, and I realized that sometime during it warm liquid started running down my cheek in soft silent sobs. "How Edward, it hurt so bad but I was getting better. Why did you come back?"

"I couldn't stand it any longer. The pain inside me was excruciating, I felt completely useless, and I was too." He wiped away one of my tears, we had stopped and he was staring deeply into my eyes. In them he saw all the pain I had endured and his own pain. "Bella, I can't stand being with out you any longer.

I planned on leaving and going to Italy if you had a boyfriend, I know I said I would be ok with it. And I would have left you alone if you did, but I can't exist with out you. Please, please forgive me. You must know, surely you must, that it was all for you. I couldn't handle it after Jasper snapped at your birthday party. It was all just too much."

He started to get out of the car and in a second was pulling me out of my side too. I let him pick me up and carry me to a large rock. I was about to tell him how much I really loved him, and of course I knew he did it for me. I could see the truth in his eyes. He sat me down and got on one of his knees.

END OF CHAPTER!

Just Kidding!

Then he moved his other knee so he was at my feet. "I must warn you. I am willing and ready to beg and/or grovel at your feet." he smiled. His heartbreaking smile and this time it was different, it really did reach his eyes for a second, just like it used to.

I stood up and stared at him angrily. "Get up Edward!" I said. He looked hurt by the way my words sounded, and I was shocked at them myself. I let out a small laugh. "I won't have such an amazing creature as you bowing at my feet. I will take you just how you are, and try over time, to forgive you." His face lit up at my words.

His eyes grew bigger and bigger as he contemplated his options. He grabbed me in his strong arms. I didn't even notice how cold he was, because shivers were already sent down my back from his touch. He used his index finger to pull my chin up, and my face to his.

He bent down and was a centimeter away from me when he hesitated. I wasn't sure if this was what I wanted or not, but to tell the truth it was hard to think about Jacob at a time like this. My body responded with out me, as I turned my face away from his, looking to our right.

Why had I turned away? This is exactly what I had wanted; this is what can fill my whole back up again. "Edward, I just… I'm still not sure you won't leave. If we do this… then it will be harder for me… if this 'turns out badly'." I said hesitantly, using his own words.

He looked grim from the corner of my eye but then he let out a hard chuckle, the pain still deep in his eyes. "I understand. I am not the most trustworthy at the time. But you should know I am too selfish to leave you again Bella, I couldn't do it," he leaned in and kissed my cheek, which had only been a few millimeters away from him.

He pulled his face away from mine only to pull me in a passionate hug that I could never object to. "Is this okay?" he asked, still holding me. I nodded slowly.

So, his head resting on top of mine, he held me until the sky grew dark. We watched the water roll up the beach, as the tide came in and the sun slowly set.


	6. Chapter 6

**How'd everyone like breaking dawn?? Emmalie says thank you for the reviews!! Read and review**

**Chapter 6**

"You know what this means don't you?" my personal Greek god/vampire boyfriend asked as we climbed back into his car.

"No, what?" I replied barely even coherent. He was here, I had Edward back, and I was in complete bliss.

"Bella days," he answered in completely false enthusiasm.

"Huh?"

"Bella days. During the next 4 days I have special permission to do whatever I must to show you that I love you, and will never leave you." he answered, still not very excited. He gave me a run for my money in "the not looking forward to this" category. "Not that I don't want to spend money on you." he grinned.

"I hate it when people spend money on me!"

"Well," he chuckled. "Then you are really going to hate the next few days."

"Huph," this want going to be fun. He suppressed laughter as I glared at him. I looked up through the window and remembered something. "Edward?" I suppressed a giggle. "Eddy?"

He ignored my teasing, and answered in a much better way. "Yes, goddess Devine?" he stared lovingly at me. My heart started to race because of his beautiful face staring happily at me, and the fact we were already speeding down the highway. If I wasn't careful I could forget what I was going to say, and melt into a puddle at his feet. There goes that dazzling power!

"Well, first of all slow down and watch the road!" his mouth twitched until his musical laughter filled the whole car. "And second is today one of the 'days of Bella' or whatever?"

"Yeah but good news. The cell phone counts for today, nothing big, and we can always be in touch. Oh, and there are 5 'Bella days' altogether. Alice planed it." he sighed.

"Cell phone? No big deal?" I fumed, and then something he said registered in my mind. "Alice?" I was angry, "Did she know I would take you back?" he does not get to cheat!

"Yeah, she saw it, but she wouldn't tell me, and kept blocking her thoughts. Sometimes letting me in only to see images of Jasper." he winced. "It was horrible!"

I was relieved. Ok no cheating on his part. I felt like reaching over and petting his head, saying 'good boy.' But, I didn't , thank god. That would have been embarrassing, and the cause of a completely red face on my part. I grabbed his hand and just enjoyed the moment. When we pulled up to the house I was surprised. We were 'greeted' by a yellow Porsche in the driveway, and a very red looking Charlie staring out the front window


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the lateness with this. That is all my bad.. Enjoy**

**Chapter 7**

I looked nervously at Edward who just grasped my hand harder in response. I weakly got out of the car and he was already at my side, taking my hand.

"No!" Charlie said coming at us from the house. "No," he repeated angrily.

"Mr. Swan sir," Edward sounded very reassuring. "We would like to just talk about this. I know what I did was very..."

"Un acceptable, selfish, juvenile! The most idiotic thing ever? Well it wasn't! Showing your face here was!" Edward took that hit like the gentleman he is.

"Yes sir," he said gritting his teeth together with so much force, it was good they were indestructible. "But, Bella understands why I had to leave. I hope maybe we could all talk about this and you could understand too."

" I don't want to understand, you are never allowed in this house again!" Just then I saw Alice peek around the door. 'That must be her yellow car' I thought as I turned back to the two men.

"But, dad..." I started to say using my saddest look, but probably just looking rediculous.

Edward cut me off before I could go further, "Yes Chief Swan, I understand." He said nodding his head respectfully. He turned to his car and mouthed "I'll see you later," and tapped his temple. It was then that Charlie noticed the cars.

"Wow," he said like a little kid before letting out a whistle. "These both Carlisle's?" He asked Alice who had just appeared beside me.

"Yup!" Liar! "But he doesn't mind us driving them, as long as we follow the speed limit." She added sheepishly. Oh, Alice is good!

She smiled at Charlie and then pouted slightly, something I couldn't do. "Do you mind if I steal Bella tonight?" she asked clearly using the dazzling power her and her brother shared.

"Sure, sure. Just don't bring her home to late, Ok angel?" he turned to me, and suddenly grew very stern, "We will talk later."

"Bye Charlie!" Alice called in an innocent voice as we walked to the car.

"Wow, Alice. This is umm, nice."

"Yeah, but, that's not why I bought it. It's also very fast!" she squealed. I let her driving be, as I had already complained about vampire speed enough tonight.

"So where are we going?" I asked, already guessing.

"Shopping!" I just groaned.


End file.
